hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Typhoon Nanmadol
Super Typhoon Nanmadol, known in the Philippines as Super Typhoon Kyla was the deadliest, costliest and destructive typhoon to hit the Philippines. The typhoon destroyed a lot, killed a lot, and left many missing in Luzon. It formed as a low pressure area on August 6, 2017, and within 24 hours, before entering the Philippine Area of Responsibility, intensifited explosively from a Category 1 to a Category 5 Super Typhoon. Nanmadol originally formed as a weak circulation on August 5, 2017, then intensified into a depression in just 48 hours, and while moving westward, it intensified into a tropical storm, and after attaining the name "Nanmadol", Nanmadol began rapid deepening and rapidly intensified into a super typhoon in 42 hours. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) put the storm's maximum winds to 340 km/h (211 mph), while the JTWC estimated it's winds at 400 km/h (248 mph). The Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAG-ASA) initially decided to name Nanmadol as "Kiko", but due to political reasons, it was named "Kyla" instead. Nanmadol made landfall in Luzon on August 18, 2017 at peak intensity. Nanmadol had been remaining stationary for 24 hours during it's landfall. On 1234 UTC: Nanmadol made landfall over Quezon province at peak intensity, which made it the strongest storm ever to make landfall. It later made it's second landfall in Metro Manila. Meterological history On August 5, the JTWC and JMA started monitoring a weak circulation, 1000 km east of the Marshall Islands, it became a tropical disturbance the following day, as the JMA upgraded the circulation into a minor tropical depression, The JTWC isssued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert the following day, and on August 8, upgraded the low pressure area into a depression and designated it as 12W. The following day, the JMA upgraded the depression into a tropical storm and assigned it the name "Nanmadol", The JTWC followed suit 6 hours later. The following day, the JMA and the JTWC both reported that Nanmadol had intensified into a typhoon, and Nanmadol began it's rapid deepening causing it to intensify from a Category 1 to a Category 5 Super Typhoon, and later struck Guam and Saipan, while maintaining Category 5 intensity. The storm later went on to intensify into the most intense tropical cyclone worldwide, being more intense than 1979's Typhoon Tip. The storm continued intensifying, as it entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility, The PAGASA was about to name the typhoon as Kiko, yet it was named Kyla after entering the Philippine Area of Responsibility on August 12, owing to political reasons. Due to low vertical wind shear, and abnormally hot sea surfaces of over 40°C, it intensified further into one of the most intense tropical cyclones worldwide. On the evening of August 16, it was reported the storm attained it's peak intensity, and the following day, it started approaching the Philippines, 36 hours before landfall, Philippine residents started feeling super typhoon force winds of 220 km/h. Nanmadol made landfall over Central-Southern Luzon area at peak intensity on the late night hours of August 17, remaining stationary for 24 hours, without weakening. Nanmadol later exited Philippine landmass on August 19, 2017, and exited the Philippine area of Responsibility the following day. On August 23, Nanmadol battered China/Hong Kong as a Category 5, later, the storm turned east, and reentered the Philippine area of Responsibility on August 25 as a weakening Category 5, where it struck Taiwan, and exited the Philippine area of Responsibility as a Category 4 Super Typhoon. Nanmmadol lost Super Typhoon as it approached Japan, and weakened into a Tropical Storm after it directly struck Japan, becoming extratropical the following day, as it dissipated on September 3, 2017. Preparations Even before Nanmadol entered the Philippine area of Responsibility, Philippine residents were fearing a repeat of Typhoons Xangsane and Durian, which occurred 11 years prior, PAGASA raised most of Central and Southern Luzon's eastern portions under Signal #1 immediately when it entered their area of responsibility, PSWS #1 was raised for Metro Manila and nearby area 6 hours later as Nanmadol was approaching the Philippines. PAGASA upgraded these signals to Signal #5 36 hours before landfall, and all schools immediately cancelled/suspended all classes. Offices and malls were later closed on the week the storm would make landfall, and residents were advised to evacuate. Hospitals, particularly those in Central and Southern Luzon were placed on Red alert. Before the storm made landfall, PAGASA issued Storm Surge alerts for those residents in Central/Southern Luzon and Northern Visayas. Residents over Central/Southern Luzon, as well as some parts of Visayas were advised to remain indoors, as well as any form of sea/air travel were cancelled due to the storm. Impact Philippines Typhoon Nanmadol, locally known as Super Typhoon Kyla caused devastating and extremely catastrophic damage throughout most of Luzon. Strong winds knocked down most electric posts, windows, cars, and most residents were left without power for the entire week, while Metro Manila had no power for more than a week. Telecommunications were cut for most of Luzon, a house in Quezon City had all of it's residents killed due to excessive flooding. The storm continued west slowly, maintained peak intensity and hit Metro Manila, causing lots of deaths and damages. As a result, many dead bodies were found in the streets, and billboards were destroyed. On the day of the landfall, many residents were stuck at their houses, flooded by the heavy rains caused by Nanmadol. Right after Typhoon Kyla, the Philippine Red Cross estimated that 100,000 people had been killed, while the Google Person Finder listed 2,500,000, a record high, with 1,000,000 of those coming from Metro Manila. Even after exiting the Philippine area of Responsibility, residents still could not recover from the storm's effects, as heavy rains continued pouring across Luzon even after the storm exited the Philippines. Naming Before Super Typhoon Nanmadol entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility (PAR), the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) decided that the typhoon would be named "Kiko". However, owing to its similarity to Sen. Kiko Pangilinan, "Kiko" was dropped by PAGASA and it renamed the typhoon "Kyla" named after the Philippines' Queen of R&B Kyla. Due to the catastrophic damage, at the Seventh Joint session of the ESCAP/WMO committee, it was announced that the name "Nanmadol" will be retired. The name Lelu was chosen to replace Nanmadol on the naming lists. PAGASA also announced that the name Kyla would be retired from their naming lists. PAGASA chose the name Kira to replace Kyla on their naming lists. Category:Super Typhoons Category:Cornerstone Divas